columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Byzantium
"What I want is an empire worthy of the Moriarty Name. I want it to be the very hand of heaven, that will strike retribution into the Capital Wasteland. Mr.Anton, I will have it stretch from Rivet City, to Oasis." -Empress Jessica Moriarty, conversation with Daniel Anton Nova Byzantium Nova Byzantium was created out of a deal struck between Jessica Moriarty(who currently is in hiding until such time she gives birth to the son, or daughter of Collin Moriarty Junior) and Daniel AntonDaniel Anton . Nova Byzantium has a population of roughly 260 men and women. It's economy is mostly still based on mercenary work,slaving, and generally raiding. Though with recent reforms, it is starting to leave it's barbarity in the past. Though on the surface, Nova Byzantium is looking more and more civilized and organized. The military have a sturdy command structure and discipline. But, the men cannot help, but still act like Talon Mercs when they were unleashed into the battle. History Under the former leadership Talon Company was led into an unnecessary war. This war waged for a short period of time yet seemed to decimate the Talon Company's forces. As such their leader perished in a fire fight and Talon Company was forced to sign a peace treaty as their central leadership was dead. This divided Talon Company as more than one person wanted to take charge. Though a man named Cameron took charge at Fort Bannister, but was unable to secure the other stronghold of Evergreen Mills held by the other Talon Company faction under a man named Sergei Jackmijov. A civil war Raged back and forth, Cameron attempted to take down Jackmiyov and take Evergreen Mills but failed. In turn Jackmiyov attempted to take Bannister and failed. Leaving the two factions in a deadlock. Cameron quickly lost support among the men with the halt of caps flowing and the numerous dead failing to take Evergreen Mills. Cameron simply lost the loyalty of his men. Thus he saw the begining of his end and needed a way out. That is when a man by the name of Daniel Anton appeared one day requesting to meet Cameron in his office. Anton offered Cameron a way out by paying him a set number of caps for the leadership. As Cameron was about to be overthrown by his own men any day now. Cameron left and that is when he met with Jessica and Mr.Birch in the wastes. Offering to restore the Moriarty family to it's proper place in the wastes as a power. In return he got temporary command of her slave soldiers that were given to her by Collin Moriarty(the ones originally purchased from Paradise Falls) and Mr.Birch. Jessica was going to sell them and keep Mr.Birch around but decided this was a better investment. After command was officially transferred to Mr.Anton a group of disgruntled Talon Company men who wanted command for themselves tried to take down Anton and Mr.Birch. The result was the subjugation of the Talon Company soldiers who saw it was either live under Anton or be killed. Mr.Anton thought that the first order of business was to change the face of Talon Company. First was changing the name to Nova Byzantium in honour of an ancient great city. The second was to open up trade and give out contracts to get the caps flowing again. This gain loyalty among the men and as a result solidified Mr.Anton's leadership. The main problem was that Evergreen Mills was still under Sergei Jackmiyov. This problem Mr.Anton would solve like many others. Even though, Sergei Jackmiyov was repeatably given deals. He flat out refused the offers many times. Which led Daniel Anton and Mr.Birch to assault Evergreen Mills in a frontal assualt that was the work, of military genius. Taking minimal cassualties, Evergreen Mills was seized, successfully intergrated back into Nova Byzantium, and Sergei Jackmiyov was burned alive in front of his former lieutenants. Daniel Anton and Mr.Birch, then set out to civilize Nova Byzantium. They successfully did so, but underneath it all, the men are still Talon Mercs at heart. The main problem Daniel Anton faces, is to change the very soul of organization itself.